Powers
Many people and creatures in the universe of the Magic Team possess supernatural abilities and traits more commonly known as powers. These powers can vary to many number of things, ranging from enhanced strength to manipulating time and space. Powers are the result of Magic, the source of all things that cannot be explained by the laws of physics. This is a list of many known powers based on classifications. There is some overlap in categories Bending Bending is one of the most common powers. It involves the manipulation of various substances known as the four elements (not to be confused with the atomic elements of the periodic table). Nearly all benders only have the ability to bend one of the four elements. Only about one in three hundred benders, such as Aang's mother and Alex, can bend two. But the Avatar, a person whose title is passed down through a spirit, can bend all four elements. Notable Avatars include Anthony, Shadow, Jackson, Aang, and Bennett. Airbending Harnessing one of the four primary forms of element bending, airbenders can control the air around them. This allows them to create powerful wind currents and influence the movement of themselves and others. As a result, airbenders are light on their feet and very nimble in combat. Born airbenders are often individuals with high spirits. Known Users: Jackson Markev, Bennett Markev, Aang, Shadow, Anthony, Ty Lee MarKev, Richard MarKev, Double-Jackson, Aang's mother. Waterbending Waterbenders can control water in all of its forms, whether it be liquid, ice, or vapor. The water can be moved in a regularl sloshy form, or compressed like a water-jet cutter. In addition to controlling it, they can freeze water instantly with their breath. Some waterbenders can even use water to heal themselves and others. Known Users: Jackson Markev, Bennett Markev, Aang, Shadow, Anthony, Katara, Sokka, Kaela Earthbending Earthbending is much different from airbending. Where airbenders stay light on their toes, earthbenders stay strong and stable. Earthbenders can move many kinds of earth, whether it be dirt or rock. Some talented earthbenders can bend metal. Even rarer is the ability to turn earth into lava and bend it. Some individuals use earthbending to feel the vibrations in the ground and detect what's around them, often useful for finding things underground, or even act as a lie detector test for those who are skilled enough. Known Users: Jackson Markev, Bennett Markev, Alex, Aang, Shadow, Anthony, Toph MarKev, Dana MarKev, Toph's father Firebending Firebending is the wild card of bending. Firebenders aren't just able to control the element of fire, they can create it from themselves, shooting fireballs from the tips of their fingers, toes, and sometimes even their mouths. These fireballs are often potent enough that they have apparent mass when they impact people or objects. Firebenders can also regulate heat from objects. Skilled firebenders can even separate the positive and negative energies in their body and bring them back together to create lightning. A waterbending-based firebending technique can also be used to redirect lightning. Incredibly rare is the ability to create explosions that shoot from the forehead. An estimated less than one hundred firebenders throughout time have had this ability. Known Users: Jackson Markev, Bennett Markev, Alex, Aang, Shadow, Anthony, Zuko, Mai, Aang's mother Body Enhanced Speed Known Users: Alex Enhanced Strength Known Users: Alex Chaos Chaos abilities come from the magic of the Master Power Crystal, the source of chaos energy. Chaos blast, chaos control, and chaos spear can be greatly enhanced with the use of a power crystal. Using a super form or hyper form also dramatically increases the potency of the chaos powers. Chaos energy can be positive or negative. Negative chaos energy is not to be confused with dark chaos energy, which comes from the Dark Master Power Crystal Chaos Blast Chaos Blast is a use of negative chaos energy, releasing it in a destructive, radial burst around the user. This can be dangerous if used in close proximity to allies. It can sometimes be lethal if one is within a foot or two of the user. When charging a chaos blast, the user will often glow red. Chaos blast is much less effective if the user doesn't have a power crystal. Known Users: Jackson MarKev, Bennett MarKev, Aang, Ricky, Double-Jackson Chaos Control Chaos control uses positive chaos energy, allowing the user to manipulate time and space. This is primarily used for teleportation. However, it can sometimes be used to slow down or freeze time around the user. Prior to the sealing of the time powers, two users could also use chaos control together to create a rift in time, allowing time travel. The energy required to perform chaos control is affected by many things such as number of people transported and frequency of usage, but it is primarily affected by the distance traveled. Without a power crystal, chaos control is limited to short distances, rarely more than a couple hundred meters. Known Users: Jackson MarKev, Bennett MarKev, Aang, Ricky, Double-Jackson Chaos Spear Chaos spear is another attacking technique, but it uses both positive and negative chaos energy. It fires a powerful bolt of energy from the users hand. A weak chaos spear is enough to damage circuitry, but a fully charged one when the user has a power crystal is often enough to wound, stun, or knock out an opponent. Known Users: Jackson MarKev, Bennett MarKev, Aang, Ricky, Double-Jackson Super Form Super forms require the use of seven power crystals (one of each color). When gathered together, one or more super form users can use the power crystals to initiate super forms. When a users are in super form, their bodies and some of their clothing start glowing with a golden color. In addition to granting the abilities to float and fly at high speeds, super forms also augments all of the user's abilities and grants a form of invincibility. The user can be hurt while in super form, but the damage to their body is greatly reduced, and they cannot actually be killed in super form. However, super forms require the user to burn a lot of energy at a rapid rate, and getting hurt and using intense powers increases the rate at which the energy is burned. Super forms can only be maintained as long as the user has enough energy, so it is rarely used for more than a few minutes. Hyper Form Very powerful chaos users can transform the power crystals into much larger super crystals for a short period of time. This grants the user the ability to use a hyper form. Rather than glowing gold, the user instead glows in a flashing pattern of light crystalline colors. Hyper form is significantly more powerful than super form, but the energy consumption rate is over five times higher, so it often only lasts a minute or two. As a result, most users only use hyper forms in desperate situations. Known Users: Jackson MarKev, Bennett MarKev, Aang, Double-Jackson, Harvey, Ty Lee MarKev Team Blast Known Users: Magic Team Members (various iterations, but always with Jackson present) Dark Chaos "Battle Finisher" Known Users: Anthony Evil Infusion Known User: Zactus (not directly) Resurrection Known User: Zactus (not directly) Energy Energy Manipulation Known Users: Bennett Markev Light/Dark Redistribution Known Users: Kurt, Unknown Being Sorcery Attacks Known Users: Nolan, Melissa Redders, Master Shaa, Edward Hilless Charms Known Users: Nolan, Melissa Redders, Master Shaa, Edward Hilless Healing Known Users: Nolan, Master Shaa, Edward Hilless Shielding Known Users: Nolan, Melissa Redders, Master Shaa, Edward Hilless Spatial Distortion Known Users: Nolan, Master Shaa Telekinesis Known Users: Aang, Melissa Redders Spiritual Avatar State Known Users: Jackson Markev, Bennett Markev, Aang, Shadow, Anthony Haunting Known Users: Anthony Premonitions Known Users: Aang, Nolan Spirit World Travel Known Users: Jackson Markev, Bennett Markev, Aang Transformation Animal Transformation Known Users: Kurt Dragon Transformation Known Users: Firespear Mechanical Transformation Known Users: Jackson, Double-Jackson Warping See full article Warping. Miscellaneous Spin Attack Known Users: Jackson, Double-Jackson, Harvey